Koniec szalonej przygody jest już blisko...
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata – Odcinek 17 Heidi odpoczywała na fotelu z masażem w swojej luksusowej przyczepie. Miała zamknięte oczy, więc nie zauważyła, że jest już nagrywana. Heidi: Ta cudowna przyczepa to jedyne, co mnie trzyma w tym żałosnym programie… Kamerzysta: Podobno sława i pieniądze trzymają cię jeszcze bardziej? Heidi: Zasługuję na coś lepszego niż to… Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na kamerę. Heidi: Oh, już nagrywamy? Niechętnie wstała z fotela, a następnie odchrząknęła i nagle zaczęła zachowywać się jak wzorowa prowadząca. Heidi: Witajcie drodzy widzowie! Nareszcie nadszedł ten piękny dzień finału! A tak dokładniej, to pierwszej części finału. W poprzednim odcinku czwórka naszych uczestników wybrała się do tajemniczego zamku, gdzie w parach musieli po prostu znaleźć z niego wyjście. Z pozoru proste zadanie, ale szybko okazało się, że tajemnicze siły panujące w zamku próbowały ich zabić… Oczywiście nikt nie zginął, ale przynajmniej mieliśmy trochę akcji. Jako pierwsza z zamku wydostała się Bella, ale jako że nie było razem z nią Aishy, to zadanie wygrali Dean i Bianca, którzy wyszli zaraz za nią. Następnie okazało się, że Aisha od dawna jest poszukiwana przez FBI, przed którym ponownie uciekła… Nie wiem gdzie ona jest i jak naprawdę się nazywa, ale już nie musi mnie to obchodzić. Bella, Bianca i Dean zostali finałową trójką i teraz zmierzą się ze sobą w wielkim finale. Kto polegnie w pierwszej części? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Dom uczestników, jadalnia Finałowa trójka była w trakcie jedzenia kolacji przygotowanej przez Isabel. Siedzieli przy jednym stole, ale mimo wszystko byli jak najdalej od siebie. Bianca: 'Ta kucharka chyba po raz pierwszy zrobiła coś, co w sumie jest jadalne… '''Bella: '''Nie no, czasami już udawało jej się nie przypalić jedzenia… '''Bianca: '''Nawet jeśli, to i tak jej żarcie nigdy mnie nie zachwyciło. ''Jak na zawołanie, Isabel wyszła z kuchni. 'Isabel: '''Słyszę, że o mnie rozmawiacie. Mam nadzieję, że wam smakuje, bo to ostatni raz, kiedy dla was gotowałam. ^^ '''Dean: '''Serio? To świetnie. '''Isabel: '''Co? Mieliście powiedzieć coś w stylu „oh, jaka szkoda”! '''Bianca: '''Czemu mielibyśmy kłamać? '''Isabel: '''Dzięki mnie mieliście co jeść! A dzisiaj naprawdę się postarałam! '''Bella: '''Ja prawdopodobnie jako jedyna z naszej trójki to doceniam… '''Isabel: '''Ważne, że chociaż ty! ''Po chwili do jadalni weszła Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Lepiej dobrze się najedzcie, bo czeka na was długie finałowe zadanie. Poza tym za kilkanaście minut odjeżdżamy i w sumie powinniście się w tym czasie spakować, bo już raczej nie wrócicie do tego domu. '''Dean: '''Najpierw dowiadujemy się, że już nie będziemy musieli więcej jeść tego mdłego żarcia, a teraz jeszcze to? Ten finał robi się coraz lepszy. '''Heidi: '''No tak, Isabel od dzisiaj będzie miała trochę wolnego, na które nawet nie zasłużyła… '''Isabel: '''Już nie mogę się doczekać! '''Bianca: '''Na twoim miejscu poszłabym na jakiś kurs gotowania… '''Isabel: '''Okej, czy możecie w końcu przestać krytykować moje kucharskie zdolności? '''Heidi: '''Zamknij się już. Sama dobrze wiesz, że nie potrafisz gotować i jesteś tutaj tylko dlatego, że… '''Isabel: '''No już sobie idę! Może w końcu spotkam gdzieś ludzi, którzy potrafią mnie docenić! ''Nieco wkurzona Isabel wróciła do kuchni. 'Heidi: '''Cóż, to ja będę czekać na was w autobusie. Lepiej się pośpieszcie. ''Heidi poszła do autobusu, natomiast uczestnicy dokończyli jedzenie i poszli się spakować. Autobus Gdy wszyscy byli już gotowi, autobus prowadzony przez Sophie ruszył w drogę. 'Bella: '''To… gdzie jedziemy? '''Heidi: '''Zobaczycie jak już dotrzemy na miejsce, a teraz dajcie mi spokój, bo muszę się zdrzemnąć. Wam radziłabym to samo, bo podróż zajmie nam trochę czasu. ''Heidi rozsiadła się na rozkładanym fotelu znajdującym się z przodu autobusu, natomiast uczestnicy zostali na tyle. 'Dean: '''Niby jak mamy zasnąć skoro jesteśmy tuż przed najważniejszym zadaniem tego sezonu? (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'Wiedziałem, że zajdę tak daleko. Oczywiście miałem czasem pewne trudności, ale to mnie nie powstrzymało. Teraz jestem gotowy na finał i zrobię wszystko, aby wygrać! Te dwie dziewczyny nie mają ze mną szans! (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Jak to się stało, że wylądowałam w finałowej trójce razem z Deanem? Lepiej żeby teraz poległ, bo naprawdę nie chcę żałować tego, że nie wywaliłam go z gry, gdy miałam do tego okazję… Ale z drugiej strony zniszczenie go w finale też może być fajne. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Okej, jestem w finale i chyba dopiero teraz w pełni to do mnie dotarło. Muszę pokonać jeszcze tylko dwie osoby, które na dodatek się nie znoszą. Liczę na to, że będą próbowali sobie nawzajem zaszkodzić, podczas gdy ja prześlizgnę się niezauważona i wygram! ''Podróż trwała kilka godzin i zawodnicy mimo wszystko zasnęli na trochę, zwłaszcza że było już około północy. Sophie zatrąbiła, gdy dojechali na miejsce. 'Sophie: '''Pobudka śpiochy! Jesteśmy na miejscu! ''Finałowa trójka od razu się rozbudziła, natomiast Heidi dosyć powoli wstała z miejsca i wyszła z autobusu. Za nią wyszli uczestnicy razem z Sophie. Jedyne co mogli teraz zobaczyć, to że znajdują się przed budynkiem przypominającym arenę. Zadanie '''Heidi: '''Właśnie tutaj zaczyna się wasza finałowa walka o główną nagrodę. Zmierzycie się ze sobą w trzyczęściowym wyzwaniu. Wszystko jest ze sobą połączone, więc jak tylko skończycie jedną część zadania, to od razu przechodzicie do następnej. Ostatnia osoba zostanie wyeliminowana, natomiast pozostała dwójka zmierzy się ze sobą w ostatnim zadaniu w ścisłym finale. Wszystko jasne? '''Bella: A na czym polega to trzyczęściowe zadanie? Heidi: Cóż, w każdej części będziecie musieli uwolnić się z czegoś. Półfinał w tamtym zamku był dla was pewnym wstępem. Bianca: Czyli teraz będzie jeszcze gorzej? Super… Heidi: 'Nie wiem, czy gorzej, ale na pewno trudniej. Powodzenia! Część I ''Kilka minut później uczestnicy znaleźli się wewnątrz areny, która została podzielona na trzy części, po jednej dla każdego. Zawodnicy zostali rozdzieleni i każdy z nich został przykuty długim łańcuchem do ściany znajdującej się naprzeciwko wyjścia z areny, ale nie na tyle długim, aby mogli wyjść. Oprócz tego w każdej części znajdował się ogromny stos kamieni. Na górze areny znalazły się Heidi i Sophie. '''Heidi: W pierwszej części waszego wyzwania musicie rozpiąć obręcz trzymającą was za pomocą łańcucha. Aby to zrobić, potrzebny jest wam trzycyfrowy kod. A tym kodem jest liczba kamieni znajdujących się przed wami. Jeśli wpiszecie poprawny kod na obręczy, to będziecie wolni i możecie wtedy przejść do drugiej części. To jest w sumie taka rozgrzewka przed dalszymi częściami zadania. Jeśli wszystko jest jasne, a na pewno jest, to możecie zaczynać. Uczestnicy od razu przeszli do liczenia kamieni. Heidi w tym czasie rozsiadła się na krześle przypominającym tron i zwróciła się do Sophie. Heidi: 'Prawdopodobnie zasnę w trakcie, więc pilnuj tego, co robią. '''Sophie: '''Spoko, będę ich uważnie obserwować. Zresztą tak jak zwykle. ^^ ''Po chwili już można było zauważyć różnice w wykonywaniu zadania przez całą trójkę. Dean jak najszybciej przerzucał kamienie za siebie i nie był zbyt dokładny, Bianca również szybko działała, ale starała się zachować przy tym jakiś porządek, natomiast Bella była najwolniejsza i najdokładniejsza. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: '''Nie idzie mi zbyt szybko, ale mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu poprawny kod wpiszę już za pierwszym razem. Poza tym w razie czego mogę jeszcze później dogonić przeciwników. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Chcę to szybko skończyć, ale jednocześnie boję się, że pomylę się przy liczeniu. A zaczynanie od nowa, gdy inni już skończą, byłoby okropne… (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'Muszę być pierwszy, a to jest tylko głupie liczenie kamieni, więc szybko mi idzie. Może pomylę się o jeden czy dwa, ale i tak pewnie bez problemu odgadnę poprawny kod. ''Po kilkunastu minutach Dean policzył już większość kamieni. Bianca i Bella w międzyczasie postanowiły nieco przyśpieszyć, ale nadal obydwie starały się dokładnie wszystko liczyć. 'Sophie: '''Myślę, że mogłybyśmy dodać im jakąś atrakcję do tego zadania… '''Heidi: '''Atrakcję? Niby co takiego? '''Sophie: '''No nie wiem, jakiś silny wiatr, który im trochę rozwali ten stos kamieni? '''Heidi: '''Chętnie, ale gdyby któreś z nich oberwało kamieniem w głowę, to miałabym wtedy problemy… '''Sophie: '''No cóż, i tak wygląda na to, że jedno z nich zmierza już do końca… ''Chwile później Dean rzeczywiście już skończył i podszedł do ściany, przy której musiał wpisać kod. 'Dean: '''W sumie to nie mam pewności, że wszystko dobrze policzyłem, ale jakoś sobie poradzę! Chyba… ''Wpisał liczbę 563. Po kilku sekundach kod zaświecił się na czerwono, co oznacza, że jest niepoprawny. 'Dean: '''Eh… ''Zaczął wpisywać różne liczby, które znajdowały się w pobliżu tej pierwszej, ale żadna nie była poprawna. Po jakichś dziesięciu nieudanych próbach wkurzony kopnął z całej siły w ścianę. 'Bianca: '''Weź się tam uspokój, bo mnie rozpraszasz! '''Dean: '''I bardzo dobrze! '''Heidi: '''Możesz zgadywać dalej, ale może zająć ci to tyle samo czasu albo nawet więcej niż ponowne policzenie kamieni. '''Dean: '''I tak na pewno nie będę ostatni… ''Zaczął liczyć kamienie od nowa. Teraz próbował być nieco dokładniejszy, ale nie pomagało mu to, że wszystko porozrzucał na różne strony. Tymczasem Bianca skończyła liczenie i poszła wpisać kod, którym według niej była liczba 578. Kod zaświecił się na czerwono, więc nie był poprawny. 'Bianca: '''Serio? ''Spojrzała z poirytowaniem na kamienie, które właśnie skończyła liczyć. Postanowiła wpisać jeszcze kilka kodów niewiele różniących się od pierwszego. Nagle jeden z kodów zaświecił się na zielono i obręcz trzymająca Biancę otworzyła się. 'Bianca: '''Tak! Nara frajerzy! ''Pobiegła do wyjścia. Bella starała się to zignorować i nie przerwała liczenia, natomiast Dean był jeszcze bardziej wkurzony niż przed chwilą. Część II Bianca przebiegła przez długi korytarz i trafiła do niezbyt dużego pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowało się sporo różnych mebli. Naprzeciwko były drzwi, na których znajdowała się kartka. 'Bianca: '„W drugiej części zadania musicie znaleźć klucz pasujący do tych drzwi, a następnie otworzyć je i przejść dalej.” Tylko tyle? (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''Oczywiście od razu domyśliłam się, że znalezienie pasującego klucza nie będzie takie proste… ''Bianca zaczęła przeszukiwać wszystko w pomieszczeniu. Po chwili znalazła klucz w jednej z szafek, ale okazało się, że nie pasuje do zamka w drzwiach. 'Bianca: '''Jeśli nic nie przeoczyłam, to nic innego tutaj nie ma, a to oznacza, że klucz jest gdzieś indziej… ''Zaczęła dokładniej rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Część I Bella skończyła liczyć kamienie kilka minut po odejściu Bianki. Jako kod wpisała liczbę 582. Po kilku sekundach kod zaświecił się na zielono i jej obręcz otworzyła się. 'Bella: '''Ha, za pierwszym razem! ''Zadowolona pobiegła do wyjścia. 'Dean: '''Co? Serio? (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'I w ten magiczny sposób będąc najszybszy wylądowałem na końcu… Ekstra. ''Dean, który z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany, starał się zachować spokój i kontynuować liczenie. 'Dean: '''Nie mogę zostać zbyt daleko w tyle… ''Jakiś czas później skończył liczyć i tym razem wpisał liczbę 572. Oczywiście kod był błędny. Zdesperowany zaczął wpisywać różne pobliskie liczby. Po kilkunastu nieudanych próbach trafił w końcu na poprawny kod. 'Dean: '''No nareszcie! ''Obręcz otworzyła się i Dean od razu pobiegł do następnego zadania. Część II Bianca była w trakcie szukania jakichś dodatkowych schowków, w których mógłby znajdować się klucz, ale nie mogła nic znaleźć. 'Bianca: '''Eh, tutaj nic nie ma! Zaraz tamta dwójka mnie dogoni, a ja nawet nie będę o tym wiedzieć. ''Oparła się dosyć mocno o dużą szafę, która przez to przesunęła się trochę w bok. Wtedy też dziewczyna zauważyła, że za szafą znajduje się wąskie przejście. 'Bianca: '''Co my tutaj mamy… ''Odsunęła szafę i przyjrzała się przejściu. Na końcu można było dojrzeć słabe światło, ale nic poza tym. 'Bianca: '''Cóż, chyba nie mam innego wyboru… ''Zaczęła iść bokiem przez przejście. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''Nie mam klaustrofobii, ale przechodząc przez tak wąski korytarz nie czułam się najlepiej… ''Tymczasem Bella również była w trakcie przeszukiwania pomieszczenia. Zdążyła trafić już na jeden niepasujący klucz. 'Bella: '''Coś czuję, że pasującego klucza nie ma w tym pokoju… (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Cieszę się, że nie byłam ostatnia w pierwszej części, bo przynajmniej teraz mogę być nieco spokojniejsza. '''Bella: '''Może tutaj coś znajdę… ''Zajrzała pod jedyny obraz znajdujący się w pokoju. Okazało się, że za nim znajduje się przejście. 'Bella: '''Oh, tego akurat się nie spodziewałam… Zakładam, że powinnam tam wejść? ''Przysunęła stolik pod ścianę, a następnie zabrała obraz i weszła do ukrytego przejścia przy pomocy stolika. W oddali można było dojrzeć słabe światło, w kierunku którego Bella na czworakach zaczęła podążać. 'Bella: '''Ciekawe czy pozostała dwójka musi robić to samo… ''W tym samym czasie Dean dopiero co zdążył przeczytać na czym polega druga część zadania. 'Dean: '''To nie powinno być takie trudne. Chyba… ''Zaczął przeszukiwać wszystkie meble i niemal od razu trafił na klucz, który tak jak w przypadku dziewczyn okazał się nieprawidłowy. 'Dean: '''Okej, jeszcze nie przejrzałem wszystkiego… ''Przeszukał resztę mebli, ale nic już nie znalazł. '''Dean: A jeśli po prostu wyważę te drzwi, to też będzie się liczyć? Nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, więc wzruszył ramionami i zaczął uderzać z całej siły w drzwi. Już po chwili okazało się, że drzwi są o wiele mocniejsze niż mogłoby się wydawać. (pokój zwierzeń)Dean: 'Gdybym się bardziej postarał, to zniszczyłbym te drzwi, ale gdyby zajęło mi to zbyt dużo czasu i wysiłku, to chyba jednak lepiej było wrócić do szukania klucza. ''Tymczasem Bianca przeszła na drugi koniec wąskiego korytarza. Znalazła się w pomieszczeniu o podobnej wielkości, co poprzedni, lecz było tam o wiele ciemniej oraz znajdowało się tam mniej mebli. 'Bianca: '''Chyba wolę ten poprzedni pokój… ''Zaczęła się rozglądać. Dosyć szybko znalazła klucz pod rozpadającym się fotelem. 'Bianca: '''Dlaczego mam przeczucie, że ten klucz też nie będzie pasować? ''Spojrzała na miejsca w pokoju, których jeszcze nie sprawdziła. 'Bianca: '''Pierwszą część skończyłam jako pierwsza, więc chyba nie strasznego się nie stanie, jeśli najpierw wszystko dokładnie sprawdzę, a dopiero potem wrócę do tamtych drzwi. ''Włożyła klucz do kieszeni i sprawdziła inne miejsca w pokoju. Po chwili w jednej z szuflad w szafce znalazła pewien przycisk. 'Bianca: '''A to co? ''Wcisnęła przycisk. Niemal natychmiast fragment ściany obok niej obrócił się tworząc nowe przejście. 'Bianca: '''Cóż, teraz tym bardziej wydaje mi się, że ten klucz spod fotela nie będzie pasować… ''Przeszła do nowego miejsca, gdzie jedynie znajdowały się schody prowadzące na dół. 'Bianca: '''Znowu mam łazić po jakichś mrocznych lochach? Super… ''Zaczęła schodzić na dół, gdzie było dosyć ciemno. W tym czasie Bella dotarła do podobnego pomieszczenia, w którym przed chwilą znajdowała się Bianca. Ostrożnie zeskoczyła na podłogę. 'Bella: '''Byłoby fajnie, gdybym znalazła wygodniejszą drogę powrotną do tamtego pokoju… ''Rozejrzała się. Niemal od razu podeszła do największej szafy. 'Bella: '''Okej, zobaczmy co my tutaj mamy… ''Otworzyła szafę, z której zaczął wiać silny wiatr. Zszokowana Bella szybko zamknęła szafę. 'Bella: '''Co to było?! ''Zaczęła przyglądać się z lekkim przerażeniem na szafę, a następnie wzięła głęboki oddech i znowu ją otworzyła. Tym razem wiatr był już słabszy. Bella przyjrzała się temu, co jest w środku. Okazało się, że we wnętrzu szafy panuje dosyć nienaturalna ciemność. 'Bella: '''To nie wygląda zbyt przyjaźnie… ''Powoli włożyła rękę do środka, żeby sprawdzić, czy coś tam znajdzie. 'Bella: '''Tam nic nie ma… I to dosłownie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Zupełnie jakby ta szafa nie miała końca, mimo że z zewnątrz nie wyglądała na taką głęboką. ''Przez moment wpatrywała się w mebel i wyglądała jakby się zastanawiała. 'Bella: '''Mam przeczucie, że mogę gdzieś przejść przez tą szafę… ''Nieco niepewnie weszła do środka i zaczęła iść przed siebie. Nie mogła nic zobaczyć z powodu całkowitej ciemności, ale już po chwili wyszła po drugiej stronie i z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że znalazła się na dworze. 'Bella: '''Okej, co teraz? (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Znalazłam się na otwartej przestrzeni i nie wiedziałam, czy szukać tam klucza, wrócić z powrotem do środka i udawać, że mnie tam nie było, czy też może przekonać się, czy to zadanie można jednak zaliczyć bez znalezienia klucza… ''Dean przetrząsnął cały pokój oraz ze zdenerwowania jeszcze kilka razy spróbował wyważyć drzwi. 'Dean: '''To zadanie jest beznadziejne! ''Kopnął pobliskie krzesło, które upadło na podłogę w pobliżu stolika. Wtedy też Dean zauważył, że pod stolikiem ściana wygląda trochę inaczej, więc odsunął mebel, żeby się temu przyjrzeć. 'Dean: '''Jak ja mogłem tego wcześniej nie zauważyć? ''Okazało się, że pod stolikiem znajduje się otwór, który jest ukrytym przejściem do następnego pomieszczenia. Dean musiał przeczołgać się na drugi koniec, ale poszło mu to dosyć szybko. 'Dean: '''Tym razem nie będę taki ślepy… ''Zaczął przeszukiwać cały pokój i po chwili w jednej z szafek trafił na drugi klucz. 'Dean: '''Tak! ''Natychmiast przeczołgał się z powrotem do pierwszego pokoju, żeby sprawdzić, czy klucz pasuje. Okazało się, że nie. Wkurzony Dean rzucił kluczem o ścianę i wrócił do drugiego pomieszczenia. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: '''Naprawdę wolę już to głupie liczenie kamieni… Mam nadzieję, że dziewczynom też teraz kiepsko idzie. ''Dean dokładnie rozejrzał się po pokoju. W pewnej chwili zauważył, że w suficie znajduje się dziura, która z powodu ciemności jest ledwo widoczna. 'Dean: '''Lepiej, żeby znalazł się tam już ten prawidłowy klucz… ''Przysunął krzesło pod dziurę i wszedł na nie, ale niemal od razu krzesło złamało się pod jego ciężarem i chłopak spadł na podłogę. Westchnął ze zdenerwowaniem podczas wstawania. 'Dean: '''Serio? Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj wszystko musi mi źle iść? ''Kopnął połamane krzesło, a następnie przysunął sobie dosyć duży stół, który wyglądał na trochę solidniejszy. I tym razem rzeczywiście udało mu się nie spaść, dzięki czemu wszedł na górę przez dziurę w suficie. 'Dean: '''Nic tu nie widać… ''Zaczął powoli iść do przodu starając się znaleźć jakieś źródło światła lub cokolwiek innego, co mu pomoże. W międzyczasie Bianca zeszła już dosyć głęboko pod ziemię. W korytarzu przed nią było zapalonych kilka pochodni. Dziewczyna poszła przed siebie. 'Bianca: '''Chyba mam jakieś deja vu… (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Lepiej, żeby po drodze nie atakowały mnie żadne szalone rośliny, a już tym bardziej żaden ogień. ''Gdy dotarła do końca korytarza okazało się, że nic tam nie ma. 'Bianca: '''Co to ma być? Straciłam tyle czasu tylko po to, aby trafić na jakiś ślepy zaułek pod ziemią?! ''Odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć, czy niczego nie przeoczyła. 'Bianca: '''Może jest tutaj kolejne ukryte przejście… ''Zaczęła iść powoli z powrotem w stronę schodów patrząc, czy na ścianach nie ma jakichś ukrytych drzwi. W pewnej chwili pochodnia obok niej nagle zgasła. 'Bianca: '''Okej… To wcale nie było dziwne… ''Przyjrzała się zgaszonej pochodni i po chwili postanowiła wziąć ją do ręki. Okazało się, że jest to ukryta dźwignia, która otworzyła przejście obok niej. 'Bianca: '''Hah, tak myślałam, że to może być jakiś znak. ''Zajrzała do nowego miejsca. Było to ogromne pomieszczenie, na końcu którego znajdowała się skrzynia, która była jedyną oświetloną rzeczą. 'Bianca: '''Domyślam się, że mam iść prosto do tej skrzyni? ''Przeszła zaledwie jeden metr, gdy nagle wpadła na niewidzialną ścianę. 'Bianca: '''Au… Co to było? ''Wyciągnęła ręce przed siebie, żeby dotknąć tajemniczej ściany i poszła w prawo z zamiarem ominięcia jej. Kilka metrów dalej mogła już skręcić i znowu iść w stronę skrzyni, ale już po chwili zorientowała się, że teraz ściana blokuje przejście po jej lewej stronie. Na dodatek ponownie zderzyła się ze ścianą, gdy szła przed siebie. 'Bianca: '''Czy to są jakieś żarty? Znalazłam się w niewidzialnym labiryncie? ''Odsunęła się w prawo, żeby sprawdzić, czy znowu może ominąć ścianę, ale okazało się, że najprawdopodobniej trafiła w ślepy zaułek. Westchnęła ze zdenerwowaniem i cofnęła się na początek z zamiarem pójścia w drugą stronę. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''Jeśli po tym wszystkim w skrzyni nie będzie pasującego klucza, to nie wiem, co zrobię… ''Bella w tym czasie postanowiła rozejrzeć się po okolicy. 'Bella: '''W sumie nie ma tu niczego ciekawego… ''Po kilku minutach odeszła już dosyć daleko od szafy, przez którą się tutaj dostała i do tej pory minęła tylko kilka drzew. 'Bella: 'Żebym się tylko nie zgubiła… W sumie to powinnam już chyba wracać, bo mam wrażenie, że tracę tu tylko czas. W tym momencie zauważyła, że trochę dalej po prawej stronie znajduje się bardzo duże drzewo, które wyróżnia się na tle pozostałych. 'Bella: '''Okej, sprawdzę jeszcze tylko to drzewo i jeśli nic tam nie będzie, to wracam do środka. ''Poszła w stronę drzewa. Gdy do niego dotarła, początkowo nie zauważyła niczego szczególnego i dopiero po chwili dostrzegła, że na gałęziach zostało zawieszonych około 10 kluczy. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: '''Jeśli na tym drzewie jest prawidłowy klucz, to zastanawia mnie co by było, gdybym nie poszła tak daleko po trafieniu do tego miejsca? Pewnie po długich poszukiwaniach w końcu bym dotarła do tego drzewa, ale do tego czasu już równie dobrze mogłabym odpaść… ''Tylko jeden klucz został zawieszony na tyle nisko, że Belli udało się go złapać po podskoczeniu do niego. Do reszty nie mogła już dosięgnąć bez wspinania się na drzewo. '''Bella: Nie należę do osób, które dobrze sobie radzą ze wspinaniem się na drzewa… Chyba właśnie zatęskniłam za ciągłym towarzystwem Aishy, która nie miałaby z tym żadnego problemu. Bella jeszcze rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby jej pomóc, ale trafiła tylko na długą gałąź. 'Bella: '''Lepsze to niż nic… ''Za pomocą gałęzi udało jej się strącić z drzewa jeszcze dwa klucze, ale pozostałe były już zbyt wysoko. Przyjrzała się tym kluczom, które już zdobyła. 'Bella: '''Cóż, mam już trzy klucze i z tego co widzę każdy z nich jest inny, więc chyba niestety muszę zabrać wszystkie. ''Westchnęła i zaczęła powoli wspinać się na drzewo. Tymczasem Dean nadal szedł wśród całkowitej ciemności. W pewnej chwili dotarł do końca pomieszczenia, lecz nie uderzył w ścianę, a zamiast tego po prostu spadł w dół do kolejnego pokoju, w którym również panowała całkowita ciemność. 'Dean: '''Auć, to bolało… (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'Wspominałem już, że nie lubię tego zadania? ''Podniósł się i nadal starał się cokolwiek znaleźć, ale tym razem był też ostrożniejszy. 'Dean: '''Jak ja mam cokolwiek znaleźć w takiej ciemności?! ''Po chwili udało mu się już zorientować, że trafił do niewielkiego pokoju oraz że przy ścianie, z której spadł, znajduje się drabina, dzięki której będzie mógł wrócić. 'Dean: '''Tutaj na serio niczego nie ma… Chociaż w sumie łatwiej byłoby mi to stwierdzić, gdybym mógł w ogóle coś zobaczyć. ''Kontynuował przeszukiwanie ciemnego pokoju starając się dotknąć każdego miejsca, aby mieć pewność, że niczego nie pominął. W tym samym czasie Bianca nadal męczyła się z niewidzialnym labiryntem. Była dopiero w połowie drogi. 'Bianca: '''Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że najpewniej będę musiała wrócić tą samą drogą… ''Gdy skręciła w prawo i znalazła się naprzeciwko skrzyni, udało jej się przejść bez problemów kilka metrów do przodu. 'Bianca: '''Okej, to jest jakiś sensowny postęp, ale znając życie za moment trafię w kolejny ślepy zaułek. ''Rzeczywiście trafiła na kolejną ścianę przed sobą, ale mogła ją swobodnie ominąć odsuwając się lekko w lewo. Następnie co kilka metrów spotykało ją to samo, przez co drugą połowę drogi do skrzyni pokonała idąc zygzakiem. 'Bianca: '''Nareszcie! (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Na całe szczęście tylko połowa tego dziwnego pomieszczenia była niewidzialnym labiryntem… ''Podeszła do skrzyni, której wnętrze zaświeciło się przy otwieraniu. W środku znalazła pięć różnych kluczy. 'Bianca: '''Oby jeden z nich pasował do tych głupich drzwi… ''Zabrała klucze i zaczęła wracać tą samą drogą. Tymczasem Belli mimo początkowych trudności udało się wspiąć na drzewo oraz w miarę szybko pozbierać pozostałe klucze. 'Bella: '''Okej, ten klucz jest dziesiąty i chyba ostatni, bo żadnego innego już tutaj nie widzę. A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję, że nie przeoczyłam żadnego, bo nie zamierzam tu wracać i znowu się wspinać… ''Ostrożnie zeszła z drzewa, upewniła się, że ma przy sobie wszystkie dziesięć kluczy, a następnie pobiegła z powrotem w stronę tajemniczej szafy. Nie miała zbyt dużych problemów ze znalezieniem miejsca, z którego tu przyszła, więc już chwilę później była z powrotem w pomieszczeniu z dużą szafą. 'Bella: '''Już prawie zapomniałam o tym, że muszę jeszcze przejść przez tą długą dziurę w ścianie… ''Wepchnęła wszystkie klucze do kieszeni i przysunęła sobie pod ścianę z dziurą krzesło, które groźnie zaskrzypiało, gdy na nie weszła. 'Bella: '''Tylko się nie połam, proszę… ''Weszła do dziury i przeszła z powrotem do pierwszego pomieszczenia. Potem zaczęła jak najszybciej sprawdzać po kolei wszystkie znalezione klucze. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: '''W tym momencie chyba najgorsze było to, że nie miałam pojęcia na jakim etapie są Bianca i Dean. Przez to cały czas czułam, że muszę się śpieszyć, bo inaczej przegram. ''Piąty klucz okazał się prawidłowy i Belli udało się otworzyć drzwi. 'Bella: '''Tak! ''Zadowolona pobiegła dalej. Część III Po przejściu przez drzwi, Bella przebiegła przez krótki korytarz i po chwili znalazła się na otwartej przestrzeni, ale między bardzo wysokimi żywopłotami. Przed nią znajdowała się tabliczka, do której podeszła i przeczytała ją. 'Bella: '„W ostatniej części waszym zadaniem jest wydostanie się z ogromnego labiryntu. Po drodze będziecie mieli kilka okazji do zdobycia wskazówek, które powiedzą wam, którędy powinniście iść. Możecie trafić też na inne niespodzianki.” Okej… Przyłożyła prawą rękę do „ściany” labiryntu i zaczęła iść trzymając się cały czas prawej strony. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: '''Pomyślałam, że jeśli będę przez cały czas trzymać się prawej strony labiryntu, to może w ten sposób nawet bez wskazówek jakoś znajdę wyjście. Część II ''Po kilku minutach poszukiwań, Deanowi w końcu udało się trafić na klucz, który zwyczajnie leżał sobie na środku pokoju. W momencie, gdy go złapał, zapaliły się delikatne światła. 'Dean: '''A wcześniej te głupie światła nie mogły się zapalić? ''Rozejrzał się, ale w pomieszczeniu nie było już nic więcej. 'Dean: '''Eh, dobra, trzeba wracać. ''Wspiął się po drabinie na górę, gdzie również zostało zapalone słabe światło. Niemal od razu zauważył kolejny klucz, który również leżał na podłodze. 'Dean: '''Jeszcze jeden? ''Zabrał klucz i poszedł dalej. Po drodze ku jego zdziwieniu znalazł jeszcze trzy inne klucze. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: '''Powiedziałbym, że nie wiem, jak ja mogłem to wszystko przeoczyć, ale doskonale wiem dlaczego. W tej ciemności nie można było niczego dojrzeć! ''W tym samym czasie Bianca wydostała się z niewidzialnego labiryntu i ponownie znalazła się w pomieszczeniu, w którym znalazła zejście na dół. 'Bianca: '''Zanim wrócę do tych drzwi, sprawdzę jeszcze tą dużą szafę, bo to chyba jedyne miejsce, do którego nie zajrzałam… ''Otworzyła szafę, z której zaczął wiać wiatr. Była to taka sama szafa, przez którą Bella wyszła na zewnątrz. Zaskoczona Bianca zamknęła szafę. 'Bianca: '''Cóż, mam nadzieję, że nie muszę tam niczego szukać… (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Nawet wolę nie wiedzieć, co takiego mogłam tam znaleźć. ''Wróciła do pierwszego pokoju i zaczęła sprawdzać znalezione klucze. Już drugi okazał się prawidłowy. 'Bianca: '''Tak! Mam nadzieję, że tamci nadal radzą sobie gorzej ode mnie. ''Pobiegła do trzeciej części. W międzyczasie Dean również wrócił do drzwi. Jeden z jego kluczy pasował do zamka i pobiegł dalej niecałą minutę później niż Bianca. Część III Bella cały czas szła trzymając się prawej strony. Po chwili natrafiła na drugą tabliczkę, na której znajdowało się pytanie. Oprócz tego w tym miejscu były cztery różne drogi prowadzące dalej. 'Bella: '„Ile głosów zostało oddanych w trakcie trwania całego sezonu? Jeśli odpowiesz poprawnie, otrzymasz wskazówkę. Masz tylko jedną szansę, więc dobrze przemyśl swoją odpowiedź.” No dobra, zastanówmy się… Zaczęła liczyć w myślach. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: '''Zliczenie wszystkich oddanych głosów było trudniejsze, niż sądziłam… ''Po kilku minutach zastanawiania się, Bella wpisała odpowiedź. 'Bella: '''69 głosów? ''Ekran na tabliczce zaświecił się na zielono i wyświetlił wskazówkę. 'Bella: '''Uff… „Teraz wybierz drogę znajdującą się tuż obok twojej lewej strony, a następnie idź przed siebie aż dotrzesz do zakrętu w prawo.” ''Bella pobiegła tak, jak powiedziała jej wskazówka, a dalej ponownie trzymała się prawej strony labiryntu. Tymczasem Bianca krążyła przez labirynt bez żadnej określonej strategii. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''Dlaczego znowu trafiłam na labirynt?! Plus jest taki, że ten przynajmniej jest widoczny… ''Po kilku minutach trafiła na drogę, która została całkowicie zagrodzona grubymi gałęziami. Próbowała je zabrać, ale nie mogła ich w żaden sposób ruszyć. 'Bianca: '''Powinnam szukać sposobu, aby przez to przejść, czy zostawić to i iść inną drogą? ''Obejrzała się za siebie. 'Bianca: '''Wtedy musiałabym się dosyć mocno cofnąć… ''Znowu spojrzała na zamknięte przejście. Następnie zauważyła, że obok po lewej stronie żywopłot wygląda na nieco dziurawy. Wsadziła tam rękę i okazało się, że w tym miejscu wyjątkowo można się w miarę swobodnie poruszać. 'Bianca: '''Cóż, mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie zbyt bolesne… ''Weszła w żywopłot i przecisnęła się na drugą stronę, ale okazało się, że znajduje się tam jedynie ślepy zaułek. Westchnęła i wracając spróbowała przejść tak, aby znaleźć się po drugiej stronie gałęzi, które blokowały jej przejście. Udało jej się, ale była za to trochę zadrapana. 'Bianca: '''Lepiej, żebym nie musiała tędy wracać… ''Zdenerwowana pobiegła dalej. W tym czasie Dean podobnie jak Bianca nie miał konkretnej strategii na przejście labiryntu i po prostu biegał we wszystkie strony. 'Dean: '''Każda kolejna część tego zadania jest chyba coraz bardziej frustrująca… ''Biegając tak po jakimś czasie trafił w to samo miejsce, w którym była Bella, czyli do pytania o liczbę oddanych głosów oraz czterech różnych dróg do wyboru. 'Dean: '''Skąd mam wiedzieć ile zostało oddanych głosów, skoro nie było mnie na wszystkich głosowaniach?! ''Zaczął się zastanawiać, ale jednocześnie nie chciał tracić czasu, więc liczył jak najszybciej mógł. 'Dean: '''Yyy… 62? ''Wpisał odpowiedź, ale oczywiście okazało się, że jest błędna. Wkurzony postanowił wybrać jedną z dróg po prawej stronie. Po chwili trafił w ślepy zaułek, więc cofnął się i nieświadomie poszedł drogą, która według wskazówki jest poprawna, lecz skręcił wcześniej niż powinien. 'Dean: '''Ciekawe, czy mogę trafić w tym labiryncie na którąś z dziewczyn… (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'Chętnie zaszkodziłbym trochę Biance… I jestem pewny, że ona z chęcią zaszkodziłaby mi. ''Bella zatrzymała się przy ślepym zaułku, który wyglądał inaczej niż wszystkie inne, ponieważ ściana, która blokowała przejście jest tylko w połowie tak wysoka jak cała reszta labiryntu. 'Bella: '''Prawdopodobnie mogę przez to jakoś przejść… Ale jak? ''Podeszła bliżej i sprawdziła, czy może jakoś przejść przez żywopłot. Okazało się, że nie, ale za to znalazła ukrytą drabinę z grubych gałęzi. 'Bella: '''Czyli znowu mam się wspinać? To i tak chyba będzie lepsze od tamtego drzewa… ''Zaczęła wchodzić na górę. Gdy dotarła na szczyt, postanowiła jeszcze się rozejrzeć po okolicy, ale nie mogła dojrzeć niczego, co mogłoby jej pomóc. 'Bella: '''Dobra, teraz pytanie brzmi, czy po drugiej stronie też znajduje się coś w rodzaju drabiny? ''Ostrożnie schyliła się, żeby to sprawdzić. Drabina była, ale po prawej stronie, więc Bella miała trochę utrudnione przejście. Wzięła głęboki oddech i powoli przeszła na drugą drabinę. Szczyt żywopłotu był dosyć stabilny, dzięki czemu mogła się na nim trochę oprzeć. Potem już dosyć szybko zeszła na dół. 'Bella: '''Byłoby miło, gdybym nie musiała się już więcej wspinać i narażać się na upadek z dużej wysokości… ''Pobiegła dalej i już po chwili trafiła na dwie kolejne tabliczki z pytaniami. W tym miejscu było sześć różnych dróg. Podeszła do jednej z tabliczek. 'Bella: '„W tym miejscu znajdują się dwie drogi, które mogą mocno przybliżyć cię do wyjścia. Wystarczy, że odpowiesz poprawnie na jedno z dwóch pytań. Ile osób kiedykolwiek zagłosowało na Samanthę?” Jestem pewna, że sporo… Zaczęła liczyć. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: '''W tym przypadku miałam szczęście, że byłyśmy w tej samej drużynie. '''Bella: '''Okej, jeśli się nie mylę, to sześć osób… ''Wpisała odpowiedź, która okazała się poprawna. 'Bella: '„Wybierz drugą drogę po twojej prawej stronie, potem skręć w pierwszy zakręt prowadzący w lewo, a następnie w prawo.” No to idziemy… Pobiegła tak, jak powiedziała jej wskazówka. W międzyczasie Bianca trafiła do innego miejsca z pytaniem, gdzie do wyboru były trzy drogi. Wszystkie znajdowały się po jej prawej stronie. 'Bianca: '„Kto jako ostatni ukończył pierwsze zadanie tego sezonu?” To było już tak dawno… Jak ja mam to pamiętać? Zaczęła się zastanawiać próbując sobie przypomnieć przebieg pierwszego zadania. 'Bianca: '''Jestem prawie pewna, że ostatni był któryś z wesołych idiotów… George, Dustin i Nina byli chyba jakoś na końcu. Spróbujmy z Georgem. ''Wpisała odpowiedź. Okazało się, że jest poprawna. 'Bianca: '''Tak! „Wybierz drogę znajdującą się najdalej od ciebie, ponieważ pozostałe na pewno nie zaprowadzą cię do wyjścia.” ''Pobiegła wskazaną drogą. Chwilę później trafiła na ten sam ślepy zaułek, przez który przechodziła Bella. 'Bianca: '''Serio? Ta droga chyba miała być poprawna? ''Sprawdziła, czy może przejść przez żywopłot i wtedy znalazła drabinę. 'Bianca: '''Okej, może jednak mogę iść dalej… ''Zaczęła wchodzić po drabinie. Tymczasem Dean również trafił na ślepy zaułek, ale ten tym razem zostawił trochę wolnego miejsca przy ziemi. 'Dean: '''Mam nadzieję, że zmieszczę się pod tym żywopłotem… ''Położył się na brzuchu, a następnie przeczołgał się na drugą stronę. Z trudem zmieścił się pod żywopłotem i wyszedł spod niego z zadrapaniami na plecach. 'Dean: '''Nie sądziłem, że to tak zaboli… Ale mniejsza z tym. ''Pobiegł dalej. Po chwili trafił do miejsca z dwoma pytaniami oraz sześcioma drogami do wyboru. Podszedł do tabliczki z drugim pytaniem. 'Dean: '„Ilu uczestników nigdy nie zdobyło żadnego głosu?” To chyba nie powinno być takie trudne… Zastanowił się przez moment nad odpowiedzią. 'Dean: '''Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to Dustin i Fiona jako jedyni nie byli wyeliminowani przez głosowanie i raczej nikt nigdy na nich nie głosował. Możliwe, że Bella też nigdy nie zdobyła żadnego głosu… ''Jako odpowiedź podał trzy osoby. Okazało się, że odpowiedział poprawnie. 'Dean: '''No i to mi się podoba! „Wybierz drogę po twojej lewej stronie, następnie znajdź ostatni zakręt prowadzący w prawo i potem jeszcze jeden w prawo.” Okej, jakoś to chyba zapamiętam… ''Pobiegł tak, jak przeczytał we wskazówce. W tym samym czasie Bianca zdążyła przejść na drugą stronę żywopłotu z drabiną i zaraz po tym zjawiła się w tym samym miejscu z dwoma pytaniami. Wybrała to samo pytanie, co Dean. 'Bianca: '„Ilu uczestników nigdy nie zdobyło żadnego głosu?” Po zastanowieniu się wpisała trzy jako odpowiedź, która oczywiście była poprawna. Zadowolona przeczytała wskazówkę i pobiegła w tym samym kierunku zaraz za Deanem. W międzyczasie Bella trafiła do najszerszej drogi w labiryncie, której koniec prowadził do wyjścia. 'Bella: '''Wyjście! Nareszcie! ''Jak najszybciej pobiegła do wyjścia. Gdy tam dotarła, od razu trafiła na Heidi i Sophie. 'Heidi: '''Witaj! Zmęczyłaś się? '''Bella: '''Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo… '''Heidi: '''No to teraz możesz odpocząć przez chwilę. '''Bella: '''Powiesz mi chociaż, czy jestem pierwsza, druga, czy ostatnia? '''Heidi: '''Ah, no tak. Gratulacje, ukończyłaś całe zadanie jako pierwsza i w ten sposób wchodzisz do finałowej dwójki! '''Bella: '''Yay, super! (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Ciekawe z kim będę musiała się jeszcze zmierzyć… ''Dean i Bianca przeszli przez część labiryntu tak, jak mówiła im wskazówka, ale dalej poszli już nieco innymi drogami. W ten sposób Bianca nieco wyprzedziła Deana, ponieważ znalazła trochę krótszą drogę. W ostateczności oboje w tym samym czasie wbiegli po przeciwnych stronach do drogi prowadzącej do wyjścia. Najpierw spojrzeli na wyjście, a następnie na siebie. 'Bianca: '''Nawet nie myśl o tym, że będziesz tam przede mną! '''Dean: '''Za późno, już pomyślałem. ''Bianca powoli podeszła do Deana, a następnie kopnęła go w nogę i pobiegła jako pierwsza. Wkurzony Dean złapał się za nogę, a potem ruszył za Biancą i dogonił ją kilka metrów przed wyjściem. Wtedy też mocno pociągnął ją za rękę do tyłu przez co prawie ją przewrócił. To już wystarczyło, żeby opuścił labirynt jako pierwszy. 'Dean: '''Tak! Jestem w finałowej dwójce! '''Bella: '''To co zrobiłeś nie do końca było sprawiedliwe… '''Dean: '''A czy ona kiedykolwiek była sprawiedliwa? ''Zaraz za Deanem przybiegła wściekła Bianca, która jak zobaczyła Bellę, to rzuciła się na Deana z pięściami. 'Bianca: '''Nienawidzę cię! Powinnam była wyrzucić cię z gry kiedy miałam do tego okazję! '''Dean: '''Zostaw mnie! Sama chciałaś mnie załatwić w podobny sposób! ''Sophie odciągnęła Biancę od Deana. 'Heidi: '''Cóż, jak się już domyślacie, Bianca właśnie została wyeliminowana. Byłaś blisko, ale już nie wygrasz. '''Bianca: '''On też tego nie wygra. '''Dean: '''Jeszcze się przekonamy… '''Bianca: '''Zrobię wszystko, aby cię zniszczyć. Już na zawsze będziesz żałować, że mnie poznałeś… '''Dean: '''Ojej, już się boję… Zobaczymy co powiesz, jak już to wygram! '''Heidi: '''No dobra, macie teraz chwilę na odpoczynek. Za około godzinę zaczynamy drugą część finału, w której swój udział będą mieli wszyscy wyeliminowani uczestnicy! ''Bianca uśmiechnęła się złowrogo do Deana, który przez moment wyglądał na trochę mniej pewnego siebie. W tym czasie Heidi odwróciła się do kamery. '''Heidi: '''I tak oto została nam już tylko finałowa dwójka! Kto wygra w ścisłym finale? Bella czy Dean? I jaki udział w ich ostatnim zadaniu będą mieli wszyscy przegrani? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata